Mr Rogers Talks about Conflict
Synopsis Mister Rogers' Neighborhood was a TV show that originally began airing in 1968. It was a decently obscure kid's show that many people who saw it have only a pretty foggy memory of it, due to the fact that the show stopped airing sometime in 2010. Perhaps the only remnant of this memory would be Mr Rogers himself, the bright and always seemingly-cheery man who always talked to the viewer in his very pleasant tone of voice full of trust and friendliness. Each half-hour episode basically runs like this: They always begin with the camera scrolling throughout the Neighborhood, before cutting to Mr. Roger entering his house and singing his Opening Song "Won't you be my Neighbor?" while hanging his coat and taking off his shoes. After the opening sequence, Mr. Rogers begins to talk to the viewer about various subjects. It differs in each episode, from crafts, to moral lessons, and maybe even little experiments. The show is then punctuated by a 'Puppet' segment, showing a random situation occurring in the show's fictional setting: The Neighborhood of Make-Believe involving mostly If it already wasn't self-explanatory Puppets. Each episode's closing sequence usually involves Mr. Rogers putting his clothes back on and leaving the House while singing another song. Before he leaves, however, he turns to the viewer and tells them something. "You always make each day a special day. You know how: By just your being you/yourself. There's only one person in the world that's like you, and that's you. And people can like you just the way you are." He then leaves the house, with the closing credits playing while the Model of the Neighborhood pans in a reverse version of the Opening Sequence's pan. That's basically how every episode goes. So how does a bright and friendly Children's Show have to do with a Lost Episode? The 'Conflict' Episodes The Conflict Episodes were 5 episodes, that have not been rerun since 1996. They didn't have any blood or anything stupid like that in other Lost Episode Creepypastas. The themes in each of these episodes were very off from the normally child-friendly themes seen in normal episode, and the plots of these episodes were just simply abnormal. Episode 1521, November 7, 1983 - Mr. Rogers begins the episode attempting to solve some kind of 'Fit-The Pieces' Puzzle with a little help from the Viewer. Afterwards in the 'Puppet' Sequence of the show the King of the Neighborhood, King Friday, wants to purchase a record-player for the Local School when he notices a strange delivery being made to a Factory owned by a Beaver Puppet named Corny. King Friday eventually finds out that Corny is manufacturing some "things" for Southwood, another Neighborhood close to Make-Believe. He orders another human character named Handyman Negri to purchase one of the parts from Corny, who when questioned by the Handyman about the costliness of the Parts, replies by saying that the people of Southwood have been "willing to pay the price". Later, King Friday's son (Prince Tuesday) returns from School where he has coincidentally been learning about countries and wars. Prince Tuesday asks his father if there has ever been a war in the Neighborhood, to which his father assures his son that the past few generations have been nothing but peace. Prince Tuesday's question spikes his father's paranoia, making him wonder if the parts that Corny was receiving were... bomb parts..? The Episode ends with Mr. Roger playing some kind of Coin-Drop game where he attempts to drop coins inside these circles written on a piece of paper. Afterwards, he shows a movie that depicts food and supplies being deployed from a military aircraft. Episode 1522, November 8, 1983 - Mister Rogers shows a quarter and a nickel that he has in a small coin purse -- the coins were made in the same year he was born (1928). Viewers are invited along with Mister Rogers as he visits a place that manufactures coins and is given a tour of the facility. Later, King Friday begins asking other characters what he should do about the possibility of Southwood Manufacturing Bombs. He eventually decides to ask Corny if his piece is part of a bomb, who responds with: "Well, of course it might be. But I doubt that it is. I mean why would anybody want to order that many bombs? I'm making a million of those parts." King Friday's paranoia eventually takes over, resulting in him ordering Corny to make a million of the same parts and have everyone in the neighborhood help to make their own bombs. Despite being uncomfortable with the idea of an All-Out War, Handyman Negri follows King Friday's orders. 'Episode 1523, November 9, 1983 '- Mister Rogers opens the show by demonstrating how a braille machine works. He also visits a cave, and some kind of store for percussion instruments on the way there. Meanwhile in the Neighborhood, two characters named Lady Elaine and Lady Aberlin attempt to prove King Friday wrong about the possible War-Threat by spying around Southwood to find out exactly what the parts are being used for. Back in Prince Tuesday's School however, the tides have turned for the worst, as the children are already being taught about how to use both air-raid shelters and gas-masks. At the castle, war is already about to start with King Friday appointing generals and arming them with the recently-constructed bombs. 'Episode 1524, November 10, 1983 '- Mister Rogers is seen playing with colored building blocks and making a bridge out of them. He then proceeds to take out marbles, explaining what people use marbles for. Lady Elaine and Lady Aberlin finally figure out that the parts Southwood was making was not for making bombs, but for making a bridge. King Friday becomes embarrassed about his own judgment, and declares that his generals are not "Generals of Peace". The ending of this episode contains an out of place message told by Mr. Rogers. Unlike the normal endings, Mr. Rogers has no expression whatsoever on his face, not like himself at all throughout the message. He then sighs, then tells the viewer his almost spine-chilling ending message before leaving: "Rules are very, very important. Not just for games but for all things. Even big things like countries. Countries have to have rules to protect people, too. And someday you'll be helping to make the rules for your country. I trust that you'll make the best kind you know how." 'Episode 1525, November 11, 1983 '- Both Neighborhoods are seen having a Celebration of Peace after the week's events. The children of the neighborhood begin to sing a song called "Peace and Quiet" as a Carpenter from Southwood decides to aid the Neighborhood school by building a Record-Player. Background You might be wondering... Why the hell would these episodes even be made in the first place? That would be due to the Cold War, which was going on at the time these Episodes were made. During the time, America wanted to use propaganda to teach everybody about the possibility of nuclear war with the Soviets, or just the possibility of nuclear war in general. From here, we can only suppose that these episodes were made for the sole purpose of attempting to educate children about this threat, since it seemingly loomed right around the corner. Since Mr. Rogers was always teaching kids about everyday morals, I guess they thought it'd be a really smart idea to terrify children with the idea of all-out nuclear war with another country. As of today, these 5 Episodes aren't present anywhere on the internet or in any media-releases of the show. As of today, there is no legal way to obtain any of these episodes unless you somehow managed to get into contact with the people who made the show. (Just an assumption.) I'd also like to mention one more thing - In the ending of the fifth episode after the ending credits fade to black, a screen appears showing a quote from the Bible; Isaiah 2:4 to be exact... "And they shall beat their swords into plowshares, And their spears into pruning forks; Nation shall not lift up sword against nation, Neither shall they learn war anymore." Author's Notes The story that you have just read is based on an actual episode of Mr. Rogers that was indeed shown during the Cold-War Era for the purpose of educating children about the possibility of nuclear war. Although there is no valid way to see the episode, there are some screenshots that depict portions of the episodes, some of which I have uploaded here. As previously stated, the Episodes were last aired during the week April 1-5, 1996, then were pulled from rotation and have never aired again since. Although part of the Lost Episode has been found, there is still no legal way to obtain these episodes as of today. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Television Category:Real Life Category:Screenshots and Visuals